The International Harvester hydrostatic tractors have one-way clutch drive assemblies which after a period of usage will wear on the drive and driven surfaces. The conventional repair procedure is one of two alternatives. The first common practice is to replace three parts which includes the drive part, the one-way clutch, and the driven part. The second alternative is to merely replace the worn one-way clutch. The first alternative is unsatisfactory since it involves a substantial cost for the new parts that are required and the second procedure is also unsatisfactory for the reason that the same size clutch will not satisfactorily adapt to the enlarged spacing between the drive and driven parts. Repair of this hydrostatic transmission does not ordinarily involve grinding down of any of the parts.
In other repair situations such as the crank shaft on an automobile engine or the cylinder heads, it is common to grind down the worn surface and then utilize a replacement part which is sufficiently larger to compensate for the material that has been ground away.
A stock of one-way clutches of different sizes is not ordinarily maintained by any original supplier or repair company and thus only the original replacement clutch from the manufacturer of the transmission is ordinarily all that is available. This clutch is not satisfactory where any wear has occurred on the drive and driven parts and if the manufacturer's conventional clutch were used it would require a different size clutch for each repair operation which would mean that a large number of different size clutches would have to be maintained by all repair shops and this would obviously be too expensive.
What is needed then is a clutch of one size that can be utilized in the repair of a one-way clutch drive assembly wherein either or both of the worn surfaces can be renewed by being ground down a specified total amount thereby providing a better than new one-way clutch drive assembly for the hydrostatic transmission.